1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device which synthesizes images in documentation systems, such as word processors, tape printing apparatuses, stamp making apparatuses or the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, image processing devices of the above-mentioned kind are capable of forming character string images by arranging a plurality of character images output from a character generator ROM in response to codes representing characters (including letters, numerals, symbols, graphics, etc.) entered via a keyboard or the like and images of nonstandard characters registered in advance, for layout. Further, images formed by combining a plurality of units of images of characters, i.e. character images and images of registered nonstandard characters, can also be employed as nonstandard registered characters (see Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 8-20861)
However, in image processing devices of the above-mentioned kinds, images of registered nonstandard characters are treated as individual units. Therefore, although the images of registered nonstandard characters can be arranged similarly to other character images when character string images are formed, it is impossible to synthesize a background image which is elaborately and freely designed or laid out for ornamental purposes with a desired portion of a character string image formed in advance, or to lay out a character string image inside a desired graphic image.
On the other hand, in a tape printing apparatus or a stamp making apparatus, an outer frame can be added to the periphery of a character string image. However, such an outer frame is formed e.g. by synthesis using predetermined format data or by connecting frame components laid out on opposite ends of the printing area or the stamping area with predetermined designs, by ruled lines or the like(see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-271774 or Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-156334). However, this manner of synthesis prevents the user from making use of designs or the like selected or newly plotted as outer frames to be added to the character string image data.
It is the object of the invention to provide an image processing device which is capable of freely designing an outer frame, a background image and other plotting images and to combine the same with a character string image, thereby easily forming an image, the whole of which is elaborately designed or laid out for ornamental purposes.
To attain the above object, the invention provides an image processing device comprising:
character string image data-storing means for storing character string image data created by arranging at least one character image data item formed in response to text input;
processing image data-selecting means for selecting processing image data from character image data created in response to the text input, nonstandard character registration image data created by nonstandard character registration, blank image data formed of data representing a blank image area, and registered image data created by subjecting any of the character image data, the nonstandard character registration image data, and the blank image data, to a sizing process, and registering the resulting image data; and
synthesized image data-forming means for forming synthesized image data by synthesizing the processing image data with at least part of the character string image data by carrying out a synthesis operation, the synthesis operation including any of logic operations.
According to this image processing device, a processing image data item selected from various image data items is synthesized with a synthesis area of at least part of a character string image data item, thereby enabling various synthesized image data items to be created. More specifically, not only character image data, nonstandard character registration image data and blank image data but also registered image data registered by carrying out a sizing process of any of the above-mentioned kinds of image data can be selected for use as processing image data for synthesis. Further, blank image data can be employed e.g. when character string image data is to be changed into data of reverse image of a character by executing a logic operation, such as NOR. Therefore, according to the image processing device of the invention, it is possible to select processing image data from image data items having sizes and designs required or suitable for synthesis as desired to thereby carry out synthesis of the processing image data and the character string image data. This makes it possible to easily form synthesized images decorated as desired.
Preferably, the image processing device further includes image registration means for creating new registered image data having a designated size based on the processing image data and registering the new registered image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to create new registered image data having a designated size based on selected processing image data, as a candidate of new processing image data. In the process, the registered image data is selected as processing image data, whereby it is possible to form new registered image data having a different size or synthesize the same with character string image data. That is, new registered image data can be formed for registration one after another from the state in which there is no registered image data item or from the state in which there are several registered image data items. For instance, if registered image data having the same size as that of character string image data as synthesis object data is formed for registration based on desired character image data or nonstandard character registration image data, it is possible to easily form synthesized image data which reflects a pattern or a design of original character image data or nonstandard character registration image data over the whole image thereof by selecting the registered image data as processing image data for synthesis with character string image data. Therefore, according to the image processing device, synthesized image the whole of which is elaborately designed or laid out for ornamental purposes can be more easily formed.
Preferably, the synthesized image data-forming means has a plurality of logic operation modes for selectively carrying out the logic operations.
According to this preferred embodiment, one of the logic operation modes can be designated according to image-synthesizing conditions, which enables desired synthesized image data to be formed more easily.
Preferably, the logic operation modes include a logic operation mode in which the synthesized image data is identical to the character string image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to select as a logic operation mode not only normal logic operations, such as an OR operation, an AND operation, a NOR operation, a NAND operation and an EXOR operation, but also an OFF operation where synthesized image data is identical to character string image data. This saves the trouble of selecting different operating procedures depending on whether or not synthesis by the logic operation is to be carried out. Therefore, the operating procedures become easy to understand. Since the settings can be changed by selecting from the menu options displayed on the screen, it is easy for the user to operate the device and it is possible to prevent erroneous operations. When the OFF operation is designated, the processing image data set for synthesis may be canceled, or alternatively a blank image data item may be automatically selected as the processing image data, followed by executing the OR operation or the EXOR operation.
More preferably, the image registration means includes size-designating means for designating a size of the new registered image data, the size-designating means having a plurality of size-designating modes for selecting a method of designating the size of the new registered image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to designate one of the plurality of size-designating modes, such as one which designates the size by the number of characters which can be entered and one which designates the size similarly by the number of dots which can be entered, according to characteristics of registered image data to be registered. Therefore, it is possible to easily form new registered image data.
Preferably, the size-designating modes include at least one of a character number-specifying mode for designating the size by specifying a number of characters, a dot number-specifying mode for designating the size by specifying a number of dots, an image-based designating mode for designating the size by specifying a synthesis area on an image of the character string image data, and an entire image area-designating mode for designating the size to a size identical to a size of the character string image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, if the size-designating modes include the character number-specifying mode, for instance, it is easy to designate the size of registered image data when the size of a synthesis area on character string image data as synthesis object data is definite and at the same time equal in size to an integer multiple of the size of a predetermined character image. When the size-designating modes include the dot number-specifying mode, it is easy to designate the size of registered image data when the size of a synthesis area on character string image data is definite but at the same time can not be divided by the number of dots of a predetermined character image data. In the case of the image entry size-designating mode being included, when the area of the character string image data to be synthesized with the registered image data is definite but the dot number corresponding the size of the above range of the synthesis area is not known, it is possible to designate the size of the synthesis area by specifying the synthesis area. This facilitates the designation of the size of the synthesis area. When the entire image area size-designating mode is included, the user can designate the size of the registered image data without being required to be conscious of the size thereof e.g. when specifying the same size as that of character string image data. This enables the user to easily designate the size of registered image data.
Preferably, the synthesized image data-forming means has synthesis area-designating means for designating a synthesis area on the character string image data with which the processing image data is to be synthesized.
According to this preferred embodiment, e.g. when the user desires to synthesize an image with an area of part of the character string image data or when he desires to synthesize an image such that the position of character string image data is shifted from that of processing image data, it is possible to designate the synthesis area, whereby it is possible to more easily form desired synthesized image data.
Preferably, the synthesis area-designating means has a plurality of synthesis area-designating modes for selecting a method of designating the synthesis area.
According to this preferred embodiment, one of the synthesis area-designating modes can be selected according to synthesizing conditions or the like, which makes it possible to more easily designate a synthesis area, thereby permitting synthesized image data to be more easily formed.
Preferably, the synthesis area-designating modes include at least one of a coordinates-specifying mode for designating the synthesis area by entering coordinates on the character string image data, an image-based synthesis area-designating mode for directly designating the synthesis area on the character string image data based on an image of the character string image data, and an origin-designating mode for designating the synthesis area by designating an origin of coordinates on the processing image data which is identical to an origin of coordinates on the character string image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, e.g. when the coordinates-specifying mode is included, it is easy to specify an image synthesis area when coordinates of the image synthesis area on character string image data are definite or known. In the case of the image-based synthesis area-designating mode being included, when an image synthesis area on character string image data as synthesis object data is definite while the coordinates of the synthesis area or the like are not known, it is possible to directly designate the synthesis area by entering an instruction of an image via cursor keys and particular position-designating keys (selection key, a shift key or the like), which makes it easy to designate the synthesis area. In general, an origin of coordinates for controlling image data items is fixed in the image processing device and hence in the case of the origin-designating mode being included, when the origins of the coordinates of processing image data and character string image data are superimposed one upon another for carrying out synthesis, it is easy to designate the synthesis area. In this case, when processing image data has the same size as that of character string image data, synthesizing process is carried out in an entire image area of the character string image data.
Preferably, the image processing device further includes image modifying means for modifying the processing image data to register resulting data as the registered image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to modify the processing image data and thereby register the modified processing image data as registered image data. When an original image data item selected as the processing image data is character image data or nonstandard image data, it is possible to register the resulting image data item part of which has been modified, as new registered image data having the same size. Further, when the original image data item is registered image data, the resulting image data item part of which has been modified may be registered again in place of the original registered image data item or alternatively it can be registered as a new registered image data item part of which has been modified. Still further, when the original image data item is blank image data, quite a new image can be freely plotted to register the same as a new registered image data item.
More preferably, the image registration means has image modifying means for modifying the new registered image data to register resulting data as registered image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible not only to expand or reduce the size of an original processing image data item to create a new registered image data item but also to add another image to the created registered image data item or change the same by various plotting methods in the image registration process. In the process, when the processing image data item is blank image data, quite a new image can be freely plotted therein, whereby the plotted processing image data can be used as a background image (background pattern) elaborately designed or laid out. Therefore, an outer frame, a background image and other images can be freely designed for plotting to synthesize the plotted image with character string image, whereby it is possible to more easily form a synthesized image the whole of which is elaborately designed or laid out for ornamental purposes.
Further preferably, the image modifying means has a plurality of plotting modes which are capable of employing respective plotting methods for modifying image data to be modified.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to designate one of the plotting modes, such as one which designates a plotting area of a registered image data item in dots to set or change dot information thereof, one which designates a desired area to collectively set or change identical dot information therefor according to characteristics of image data to be modified, whereby image data as a modifying object can be modified more easily.
More preferably, the plotting modes include an area-designating plotting mode for designating an area on the image data to be modified to thereby collectively set identical dot information for a dot group within the area.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the user desires to designate a desired area for modifying image data to collectively set identical dot information, by employing the above area-designating plotting mode, it is possible to more easily modify the plotted image data. In this process, it is possible to adopt various area designating methods other than the above, such as a method of designating two dots on an image data item to thereby specify a square-shaped area having a diagonal line connecting the two dots as a modifying area, a method of designating points of a polygon to specify an area of the same as a modifying area, a method of designating an area of a polygon or a circular shape according to a cursor path or the like.
Preferably, the image processing device includes means for registering the synthesized image data created as new registered image data.
According to this preferred embodiment, synthesized image data formed is registered as new registered image data and hence this registered image data can be selected for use as processing image data. This makes it possible to repeatedly synthesize the image data item with a different image data item one after another in a loop to form an even more composite synthesized image data item, or to sequentially synthesize and lay out a plurality of identical character image data items or the like in a well-ordered manner so as to use the same as a background pattern image. As a result, it is possible to more easily form a synthesized image which is elaborately designed or laid out.
Preferably, the image processing device includes means for newly storing the synthesized image data formed, as the character string image data as synthesis object data, in the character string image data-storing means.
According to this preferred embodiment, the synthesized image data is newly stored as character string image data, so that the resulting synthesized image data can be used another synthesizing object. That is, the same becomes image data for synthesis reverse in position, but similar as data for synthesis, to the above-mentioned synthesized image data registered as the registered image data. The synthesized image data thus formed is as easy as or easier to use than the synthesized image data formed in the above preferred embodiment in forming composite synthesized image data or using the same as a background pattern image. As a result, it is possible to more easily form a synthesized image which is elaborately designed or laid out.
For instance, the synthesized image data is print image data for printing on a print material.
According to this preferred embodiment, print image data for carrying out printing on print material can be formed as synthesized image data. Therefore, it is possible to apply the image processing device to a printing apparatus.
For instance, the print material is a tape material.
According to this preferred embodiment, the image processing device can be applied as an image display device to a tape printing apparatus whose print material is a tape material.
For instance, the synthesized image data is stamp image data for forming a stamp face of a stamp.
According to this preferred embodiment, stamp image data for forming a stamp face of a stamp can be formed as synthesized image data. Therefore, the image processing device according to the invention can be applied to a stamp making apparatus.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.